Odds & End
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Gintoki yang harus menjadi heroine di dunia game yang kamu ciptakan setelah ada keajaiban di luar nalar terjadi padanya? Akankah empat karakter ikemen buatanmu bisa membantumu bangkit dari keputusasaanmu menjadi seorang game creator? Seme x GinUke Harem & Reader. Warn : BL


" _Ane-sama, jangan menyerah!"_

" _Nee-sama, pasti bisa melakukannya!"_

" _Kami berempat akan selalu mendukungmu, Nee-sama!"_

" _Ane-sama, kami berempat akan selalu bersamamu!"_

 _Nee-sama—_

.

 **Odds & End**

 **Gintama**

 **Rated T**

 **Main Chara : Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toushiro, Takasugi Shinsuke, Kamui & Reader**

 **Pair :UkeGin Harem.**

 **Warn : BL**

 **Note : Otome Game :** ** _game_ dengan "female protagonist" yang tokoh utamanya itu cewek**

 **bug fixing : kegiatan memperbaiki eror yang ditemukan di sistem *CMIIW***

 **NEET : Not Employment, Education, or Training.**

 **.**

.

"Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menerima proposal _game_ ini, (Y/N)- _san_. Ceritanya terlalu monoton, dan _chara development_ kurang menarik untuk digunakan untuk cerita _otome game._ "

Begitulah yang dikatakan seorang Head Developer perusahaan game ternama di mana tempatmu melamar pekerjaan. Kamu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan menahan senyum menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang sekian kalinya datang saat kamu mengajukan proposal pembuatan _otome game_ dan ditolak.

Kamu berdiri dari dudukmu, dan membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan untuk saya menyampaikan proposal yang saya buat, tuan."

Kamu keluar dari gedung tujuh lantai tadi dengan bahu yang membungkuk. Wajah yang tidak lagi cerah seperti saat awal masuk ke dalam gedung megah ini. Mungkin _make-up_ seadanya di wajahmu luntur bersamaan dengan semangatmu yang ikutan luntur karena ini adalah penolakan proposal _game_ -mu yang ke sepuluh kalinya.

Kamu menghela nafas berat.

"Lagi-lagi ditolak..." Gumamanmu sambil menunduk ke sepatu pantofel hitam yang kamu kenakan untuk melamar pekerjaan hari ini.

Tidak jauh dari tempat di mana kamu sedang merenungi nasibmu, seorang bocah memakai tas sekolah berwarna merah melihatmu sedang menundukkan kepala. Safir biru itu melebar saat dia mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang dia lihat itu adalah benar dirimu.

"(Y/N)- _chan_!"

Kamu mengangkat kepala saat ada seseorang memanggil namamu. Menoleh ke arah kanan, perlahan senyum di bibirmu mengembang.

"Kagura- _chan_!"

Bocah kecil bernama Kagura tadi berlari ke arahmu dengan kantong kresek di genggaman tangan kirinya. Sepertinya tadi dia barusan belanja dari supermarket dekat sini.

"Halo Kagura- _chan_. Sedang apa? Sudah pulang sekolah?" Kamu melipat kakimu untuk bisa sejajar dengan tubuh kecil gadis berumur enam tahun itu.

Kepala oranye dengan cepol dirambutnya itu mengangguk. "Tadi ibu menyuruhku untuk berbelanja bahan dapur di supermarket sehabis pulang sekolah. (Y/N)-chan juga sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya. Aku juga sudah mau kembali ke apartemen. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sama-sama?" Tawarmu kepada Kagura.

"Ya!"

"Ayo!"

Kamu pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada si gadis kecil cantik itu untuk bergandengan tangan bersama-sama.

Kagura adalah anak tetangga di sebelah apartemen tempatmu tinggal saat ini. Kamu menganggap Kagura sama seperti adikmu sendiri. Dikarenakan kedekatannya denganmu mulai dari jaman waktu dia masih bayi merah sampai sekarang. Hal itu bermula saat kamu menemukan Kouka— ibu Kagura mengalami kontraksi hebat saat kamu tidak sengaja ingin membayar uang yang kamu pinjam kepada Kouka. Dengan sigap, kamu menelfon ambulans dan menemani ibu muda itu selama di rumah sakit sampai Kankou datang menyusul ke sana.

Tidak sampai situ saja, kamu terkadang juga bekerja paruh waktu menjadi _babysitter_ untuk Kagura. Kamu melakukan ini murni karena kamu ingin menolong Kouka dan Kankou yang saat itu keduanya masih bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Walaupun katanya kerja paruh waktu, kamu enggan menerima uang gaji yang diberikan pasangan suami istri itu sebagai ganti lelah keringatmu.

Karena mereka selalu baik padamu. Disaat kamu kekurangan uang, bahkan tidak ada makanan, hanya tersisa mie instan pun mereka datang untuk mengundangmu agar bisa makan malam bersama.

Mereka sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Itu sebabnya Kagura sangat menyukai sosokmu sebagai kakak perempuannya. Walaupun dia tahu kamu dan dirinya tidak ada hubungan darah, tapi ibu dan ayahnya selalu mengingatkan bahwa dirimu adalah keluarga yang telah membantunya untuk bisa lahir di dunia ini.

Kamu dan Kagura kini sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement dengan papan nama "Yato" di dinding samping kanannya. Kamu pun memencet bel.

Mendengar ada seseorang datang, Kouka yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar.

"Ya!" Sahutnya sambil menuju ke pintu depan. Dibukalah pintu berwarna biru muda itu. "Ya?"

"Mami! _Tadaima_!" Seru Kagura sambil memeluk ibunya.

" _Okaeri_ , sayang. Oh, (Y/N)- _chan_ juga sudah pulang?" Alihnya kepadamu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Kamu mengangguk. "Tadi saat pulang aku bertemu dengan Kagura-chan. Jadi sekalian saja mengantarkannya pulang."

"Terima kasih (Y/N)-chan. Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku punya _cheese cake_ loh. Ayo mari masuk kita makan bersama-sama." Tawarnya kepadamu.

Akhirnya kamu menerima tawaran ibu muda yang sangat ramah itu. Mungkin lebih baik bisa berbicara dengan orang lain daripada mengurung diri di kamar seharian meratapi penolakan _Head Developer_ terhadap proposal _game_ buatanmu.

Denting gelas kaca terdengar saat ibu yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan putrinya ini meletakkan segelas es jeruk di meja. "Ini untukmu sayang. "

"Terima kasih, _oba-chan_." Senyummu kecil.

Sebagai orang yang sudah dekat dengamu kurang lebih sepuluh tahun bertetangga dia bisa meneliti air wajahmu. Dari senyumanmu itu dia bisa menganalisa bahwa ada sesuatu yang kamu simpan.

Dia duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan persis denganmu. "Hari ini gagal lagi?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang berselisih umur lima belas tahun lebih tua darimu. Kamu diam menatapi gelas es jeruk yang mengembun yang berada di hadapanmu.

"Pasti melelahkan ya? Segala sesuatu yang kita kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan usaha yang keras, terasa sia-sia saat orang lain menolaknya." Kouka mengiris _cake_ dengan pisau roti dan memberikan potongan itu padamu di piring kecil.

"Ya." Lirihmu pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Tapi berapa kalipun aku berusaha untuk menemukan pegangannya, aku selalu kehilangannya. Dan pada akhirnya aku selalu jatuh. Rasanya lelah sekali."

Wanita dengan netra senada dengan warna zamrud itu melihat dirimu yang kehilangan semangat. "Tidak apa-apa, (Y/N)- _chan_. Jatuh, sakit, dan lelah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu? Keluargaku dan keluarga Kankou sebenarnya tidak menyetujui pernikahan kami berdua."

Matamu seketika membelalak. "Eh?! Serius?! _Oba-chan_ dan _Oji-san_?!"

"Ya. Keluarga kami sama-sama menentang, bahkan saat kami masih pacaran dulu." Tawanya kecil. "Menjalin hubungan asmara dengan keluarga yang saling berselisih tidak mudah memang. Tantangannya pun banyak. Mulai dari perasaan kami yang sudah menyerah untuk menjalin kasih, Kankou yang saat itu pergi dari Tokyo ke Kyoto untuk memulai karir sebagai wartawan, aku yang ingin sekolah di Universitas Tokyo, banyak perbedaan di antara kami berdua yang tidak memungkinkan untuk kami berdua bersama. Tapi, aku, dan Kankou sama-sama memiliki kepercayaan. Kami percaya satu sama lain, bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditakdirkan untuk Kankou, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami percaya itu, kami berusaha untuk menambal lubang-lubang perbedaan itu sampai jari-jari ini berdarah, dan hasilnya; Aku memiliki Kankou, dan juga Kagura."

Kamu terperangah. Seumur-umur ini Kouka menceritakan cerita cintanya kepadamu.

"Walaupun kau jatuh berulang kali, walaupun banyak luka yang kau hasilkan demi mengejar impianmu percayalah padaku. Suatu saat kau bangga dengan bekas luka itu."

" _Oba-chan_ —"

.

* * *

.

Kamarmu pukul 12.05 am.

Di kamar ukuran tiga kali tiga, kamu biasa menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengerjakan _game_ seorang diri. Kamar yang berantakan dan sama sekali tidak perempuan itu, bertumpuk buku pemrograman game, berbagai majalah _review game_ dan anime, komik berseri maupun _one shot_ , kertas sketsa karakter _ikemen_ , kaset game, CD musik, dan benar-benar seperti sarang seorang _NEET_.

Hari ini kamu menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop hanya untuk menonton opera sabun, " _Sandal yang Tertukar_ " setelah lelah dengan penolakan yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar, kamu tertidur di depan laptop yang masih menyala.

Di dalam tidurmu yang pulas, muncul beberapa karakter _ikemen_ yang keluar dari sebuah folder laptopmu. Setelah keluar satu persatu, mereka memperhatikanmu dari dalam sana.

"Kasihan _Nee-sama_. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya dia ditolak oleh pihak Developer Game." Laki-laki berpakaian bak seorang pangeran itu berjongkok di dalam layar laptop.

Sepasang iris ruby jatuh ke kepalamu yang tidur berbantal lenganmu di dekat _keyboard_ laptop. " _Ane-sama_ pasti lelah."

Di pojok kanan layar laptop, laki-laki lain yang mengenakan _eye patch_ bersandar. "Jelas _Nee-sama_ lelah. Semalaman dia mempersiapkan kita untuk presentasi proposal hari ini. Belum lagi dia harus _bugs fixing_ di _demo game_ kita."

"Seandainya aku bisa keluar dari layar, aku ingin sekali memeluk _Nee-sama_." Sama yang dilakukan pangeran berambut poni V, si surai oranye dengan kelabang pendek di belakangnya berjongkok di dalam layar. "Dan membunuh Head Developer yang sudah menolak _Nee-sama_ dan kita berempat." Dia berbicara dengan senyum diselingi aura iblis di belakangnya.

"Hentikan cara anarkismu, sadis..." Ketiga laki-laki yang lain menjawab si oranye.

" _Ne_ , Hijikata- _san_. Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk kita membantu _Ane-sama_?" Lirik si pemuda ber- _image shota_ kepada si Hijikata Toushiro.

Menghela nafas, Hijikata berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya sambil meregangkan badan. "Seandainya ada, pasti aku sudah menolong _Nee-sama_ dari dulu." Jawabnya ke pertanyaan Okita Sougo.

Memanyunkan bibirnya, Kamui yang masih meratapi wajah lelahmu. "Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna bagi _Nee-sama_. Padahal _Nee-sama_ sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Dia memulai apapun dengan hasil imajinasinya sendiri, bahkan kita berempat adalah hasil karyanya."

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa seperti itu, _kusogaki_. Kita berempat juga merasakan hal yang sama kepada _Nee-sama_. Rasanya tidak adil untuk kita karena kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu _Nee-sama_." Takasugi Shinsuke, pria dengan _eye patch_ itu menyentuh layar laptop yang membatasi duniamu dan juga dunia digital mereka. Dia mengusap-usap layar itu seakan dia bisa mengusap kepalamu.

Ketiga orang karakter lain begitu muram melihat dirimu yang sepertinya putus asa, si manik _navy_ itu menuju ke layar dan mengamatimu. "Hei kalian. Aku tidak tahu rencana ini berhasil atau tidak."

"Hijikata- _san_?" Kepala coklat pasir itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hijikata.

Manik zamrud Takasugi mengangkat seakan tertarik apa yang akan dikatakan Hijikata. Begitu pula dengan Kamui.

"Daripada kita tidak melakukan apa-apa di sini, sebaiknya kita lakukan saja _itu_. Memang keberhasilannya satu banding sejuta. Pilihannya ada dua, tapi hasilnya tetap satu. Tapi ini demi _Nee-sama_." Ucap si kepala hitam dengan wajah yang serius.

Mengangkat alisnya, Sougo tahu apa arti _itu_. "Tu-tunggu, Hijikata- _san_! _Itu_ adalah hal yang tabu!"

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya sendiri." Sepertinya Hijikata benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanya. Takasugi dan Kamui paham nada bicara dari karakter pertama yang kamu ciptakan itu.

"Hei-hei, mau jadi _hero_ seorang diri ya? Tidak bisa kubiarkan. Aku adalah karakter utama yang dibuat _Nee-sama_ ," tolak Takasugi. "Aku akan ikut pergi."

Kamui pun mengangguk. "Tidak. Aku adalah karakter utamanya. Aku harus ikut. _Nee-sama_ adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku harus memastikan _Nee-sama_ baik-baik saja setelah kita melakukan _itu_." Kamui berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia sepertinya bersemangat mengikuti kedua _saudaranya_ akan melakukan hal yang disebut tabu oleh Sougo tadi.

Mendecih kesal, akhirnya Sougo tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Tapi yang terpenting... Apa kamu tahu caranya, Hijikata- _san_?"

Menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya. "Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Ketiga orang lain dengan wajah datar mereka menjawab kompak. "Hanya _image_ bertipe JPEG berkapasistas 13 kb."

"GUA BERGAYA SOK KEREN DI SINI! PURA-PURA TANYA KEK! PURA-PURA TEKEJUT KEK! SUPAYA LEBIH DRAMATIS GITU!"

.

* * *

.

Hari minggu, pukul 09.20 di jalan besar di Kota Tokyo.

Hari ini kamu memutuskan untuk mengerjakan _game_ lagi. Menyusun plot cerita yang sekiranya lebih segar daripada yang kemarin-kemarin. Selama perjalanan kamu belum menentukan pilihan untuk mengerjakannya di mana. Tapi sudah terlintas di kepalamu, kalau mungkin di taman atau perpustakaan adalah tempat yang terbaik untuk mencari ide atau inspirasi baru untuk cerita _game_ milikmu.

Masih menimbang-nimbang akan pergi ke mana di antara dua pilihan tersebut, tiba-tiba tas yang kamu apit ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Kamu yang lengah pun langsung terbelalak saat orang itu sudah mendapatkan tasmu dan berlari kencang.

"Ja-jambreetttt!"

Kamu berteriak, dan otomatis semua perhatian itu tertuju padamu. Orang-orang pun langsung mengejar penjambret itu, sama denganmu. Kamu mengejar orang yang sudah merampas tas yang berisi separuh dari bagian hidupmu itu. Apa isinya?

Laptop, kertas sketsa, kertas cakaran.

Kamu mengejar sebisa mungkin dengan tenagamu yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan atlit lari. Sepertinya, si jambret tadi adalah mantan atlet lari dari kenyataan yang tercepat yang pernah kamu temui. Sampai kamu pun kehilangan jejak si penjambret...

Di pertigaan, si penjambret yang tergesa-gesa tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

Sosok yang ditabrak itu pun jatuh bersamaan dengan si jambret tidak lupa juga dengan laptopnya.

Si perak bergelombang pun duduk kembali sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dia melihat orang mencurigakan menabraknya. "A-adu-aduh... _konoyarou_... "

"Ma-maaf! Maaf!" Penjambret tadi saat hendak pergi, kakinya langsung di tarik oleh orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Mau kemana kau... BRENGSEK!"

Puas menghajar mas-mas jambret, si korban sekaligus pelaku tadi langsung melarikan diri dari Sakata Gintoki tanpa membawa tas hasil rampasannya tadi.

"Tch, pagi-pagi bikin kesal saja." Pemuda dengan manik marun itu mendecih atas kelakuan pelaku jambret yang dia belum ketahui kalau dia sudah merampas laptop milikmu. "Eh? Tas?" Perhatiannya pun tertuju ke tas hitam milikmu yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai paving. "Apakah punya mas-mas tadi ya?" Gintoki lalu berjongkok untuk memungut tas itu.

Sakata Gintoki, pemuda enam belas tahun. Profesi; ketua geng dari SMA Gintama yang sangat di segani oleh anggota geng lain. Hobi; makan, mengemil. Keahlian; berkelahi, tidur di mana saja dan kapan saja. Cita-cita; ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa.

Kira-kira begitu biodata yang ditulis oleh Gintoki di halaman buku lembar kerja siswa yang biasanya digunakan untuk mencari sahabat pena. _(AN: Hari gene pake sahabat pena?)_. Yah, walaupun Gintoki adalah orang yang ditakuti oleh anak-anak dari geng yang pernah berselisih ataupun bentrok dengannya, dia merupakan pemuda yang baik hati dan polos.

Terbukti dia sama sekali tidak membongkar-bongkar tas yang barusan dia pungut saat dia jatuh bertabrakan dengan penjambret tadi. Dia malah kepikiran untuk memberi tas itu kepada pihak yang berwajib untuk dikembalikan kepada si empunya.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus ke kantor polisi dulu." Gintoki berdiri lalu segera melangkah pergi menuju ke pos polisi terdekat.

Berjalan tidak kurang dari tiga menit berjalan dari tempatnya tadi, dia menemukan pos polisi. Tapi petugas yang berjaga sedang tidak ada. Menunggu sebentar, sampai lima belas menit pak polisi belum juga kembali.

"Kemana sih polisinya kok nggak ada?" Gerutu Gintoki kesal. "Apa nanti aku kembali lagi kemari ya?"

Akhirnya, Gintoki pun memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar, dan akan kembali bersama laptopmu nanti. Pemuda itu kembali ke apartemen sederhana tempat tinggal sederhananya selama ini. Mengeluarkan kunci kamar apartemen miliknya, lalu membuka pintu kayu bercat hijau.

" _Tadaima."_

Dia melangkah masuk sambil melepaskan sepatu kets yang dia pakai kemarin saat pergi mabuk-mabukkan bersama dengan teman-temannya di salah satu rumah mereka. Di apartemen sederhana yang disewa Gintoki ini hanya ada satu kamar mandi, satu kamar, dapur kecil bersekat triplek dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Dia pun memilih untuk masuk kamar. Kepalanya masih terasa pening karena mabuk. Terlebih dahulu dia menaruh tas berisi laptom dan berkas-berkas dokumen milikmu di meja belajarnya. Pemuda itu merebahkan diri di kasur yang menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Biasanya sih dia tidak perduli mau tidur di kasur atau di lantai. Asalkan tempat itu nyaman untuknya memejamkan mata.

Baru beberapa saat memejamkan mata, dia masih penasaran dengan isi tas yang tadi dia temukan. Terlebih lagi dia sangat tidak nyaman jika barang yang dia temukan tidak segera dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Pasti pemiliknya bingung karena kehilangan ini, pikirnya.

Dari kasurnya, dia kembali duduk dan menuju ke meja belajarnya. "Apa aku lihat saja ya dalamnya? Mungkin ada alamat yang bisa ditemukan untuk dikembalikan."

Gintoki membuka resleting tas laptop itu dengan hati-hati. Netranya melihat ada beberapa lembar kertas sketsa dan mengeluarkannya. Dari beberapa kertas dia memperhatikan gambar-gambar karakter _ikemen_ beserta dengan penjelasan pribadi karakter, serta ciri-ciri fisiknya.

"Hijikata Toushiro...? Karakter yang berkharisma, _cool_ _and party_ , sosok yang disegani— kayaknya gue pernah dengar kata _cool and party_ tapi di mana ya? Apaan nih rambut poninya alay bentuk V, terus matanya sipit gitu. Ih jelek." Cibir Gintoki kepada si salah satu sketsa karakter.

Tiba-tiba Gintoki teringat sesuatu. Laptopmu jatuh saat penjambret tadi tidak sengaja menabrak Gintoki.

"Eh.. Apakah laptopnya baik-baik saja ya?" Keringat dingin meluncur tiba-tiba saat dia meningat kalau si laptop tadi terjatuh dan terbanting cukup keras.

Iseng-iseng dan cemas-cemas dia ingin mengetahui kondisi belahan jiwamu itu. Awalnya dia melihat kondisi badan laptop, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang pecah atau tergores. Dia menghela nafas cukup panjang. Lalu dia membuka laptopmu dengan perlahan.

"Semoga di dalamnya juga tidak rusak... semoga di dalamnya juga tidak rusak..." Gintoki komat-kamit saat menyalakan _power button_ berharap LCD atau apapun bagian laptopmu tidak akan rusak termasuk _software_ dan _hardware-nya_ akibat terjatuh tadi.

Setelah menunggu, software di dalam laptopmu masih berjalan lancar.

"Haaa... syukurlah." Baru manik marun itu menangkap ada folder yang bertuliskan LLGDS. Dia mengingat ada kertas yang sebelumnya bergambar karakter _ikemen_ Hijikata tadi juga tertulis LLGDS. Karena penasaran, dia pun membukanya dengan memencet kursor _mouse_ sebanyak dua kali.

.

* * *

.

"Hijikata- _san_! Sudah waktunya! Ane-sama sudah kembali mengaktifkan laptopnya!" Seru Sougo kepada Hijikata.

Takasugi tersenyum tidak sabar. "Wah-wah aku jadi deg-degan. Kita akan bertemu dengan _Nee-sama_ sebentar lagi."

"Aku pasti yang pertama akan memeluk _Nee-sama_." Kamui tersenyum _full_ dari ujung bibir kanan ke ujung bibir kirinya. Dia membayangkan betapa akan bahagia dirinya bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang amat dia hormati, yaitu dirimu.

"Hey, aku duluan yang akan memeluk _Nee-sama_. Aku 'kan yang mencetuskan ide ini." Hijikata sewot kepada Kamui.

Melawan Hijikata, Sougo ikut bersiteru siapa yang terlebih dahulu yang boleh memelukmu. "Aku duluan, Hijikata- _san_. Aku yang pertama kali menanyakan ide itu padamu. Kalau aku tidak bertanya ide ini tidak akan berjalan kan?"

"Berisik kalian. Aku yang pertama karena aku karakter yang dibuat waktu _Nee-sama_ berulang tahun." Takasugi pun tidak mau kalah.

Hijikata tersenyum melihat ketiga karakter lainnya mulai bersemangat saat mereka sebentar lagi akan mengadakan ritual tabu itu. Bahkan walaupun belum mengetahui hasilnya mereka berempat tetap optimis.

Mereka berempat akan bertemu denganmu, dan menyelematkanmu dari keputusasaan.

Mereka berempat akan mengulurkan tangan mereka, untuk membantu meraih impianmu.

Mereka berempat akan—

.

* * *

.

"Haaa... syukurlah." Baru manik marun itu menangkap ada folder yang bertuliskan LLGDS. Dia mengingat ada kertas yang sebelumnya bergambar karakter _ikemen_ Hijikata tadi juga tertulis LLGDS. Karena penasaran, dia pun membukanya dengan memencet kursor _mouse_ sebanyak dua kali.

Saat folder bernama LLGDS itu terbuka, seketika sinar putih terang benderang masuk ke pupil Gintoki.

Gintoki membulatkan matanya terperangah melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Suara kercipan burung terdengar sahut menyahut di pepohonan. Seseorang tertidur di atas padang rumput dengan nyenyak. Namun kenyenyakan tidurnya tidak berlangsung lama saat ada suara seseorang berbincang-bincang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Hijikata- _san_ , apakah kita gagal memanggil _Ane-sama_?" Tanya Sougo kepada karakter yang disebut poninya alay oleh Gintoki.

Hijikata menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Kalau gagal kita bisa selamat dan _file_ kita tidak terformat, dan kalau berhasil kita bisa keluar dari dunia ini. Sekarang kita masih berada di sini, dan tidak ada satupun yang terformat."

Kamui dan Takasugi sedari tadi diam dan hanya mengikuti Hijikata melangkah. Mereka memikirkan dirimu.

Rencana mereka untuk keluar dari dunia _game_ gagal. Maka mereka tidak punya jalan lain untuk membantunmu. Keempat karakter _ikemen_ dunia _otome game_ tadi berkeliling-keliling dunia mereka untuk mengecek ada kerusakan atau tidak.

Iris biru Kamui memindai ke keadaan sekitar. Dia melihat ada sesuatu yang asing di padang rumput berwarna hijau yang berada di hadapannya.

Melihat salah satu saudaranya mematrikan pandangannya ke padang rumput, Hijikata mengikuti ke mana netra safir itu pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat _objek_ itu sebelumnya. Iya 'kan?" Tanya Kamui ingin meyakinkan dengan menanyakan apa yang dia lihat kepada ketiga karakter _game_ lainnya.

"Ya. _Nee-sama_ seingatku tidak pernah menambahkan objek baru di dalam _game_ setelah beberapa hari dia melakukan _bugs fixing_ tempo hari," Takasugi setuju dengan Kamui.

Kalau diingat-ingat memang seperti itu. Akhirnya Hijikata mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri orang yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi membungkuk ke sebelah samping kanan.

"Ugh..."

Gumam Gintoki dalam tidurnya. Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Perlahan iris marun itu membuka. Warna hijau segar langsung terlihat di depan matanya. Dia pun membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Matanya silau oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Menggunakan lengannya, dia menutupi berkas sinar yang masuk itu. Dari sela tangannya dia melihat langit biru dengan gumpalan awan-awan putih beriringan.

Dia pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Eh? Taman?"

"Selamat pagi, _Hime-sama_."

Melihat dua orang pria tampan, yaitu Takasugi dan Kamui menghampirinya membuatnya bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sebenarnya bukan karena mereka terlalu _ikemen_ , tapi karena ada dua orang lelaki yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hime-sama_.

Gintoki yang merasa dirinya adalah pemuda normal baik lahir dan batin langsung menyambar. "Hime-sama nenek lo kiper?! Gua ini spesies _berbatang dan berbiji_ kali! Lu kagak liat apa?!"

Kamui sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Loh? Tapi yang seharusnya memainkan game ini'kan perempuan?"

Takasugi yang berada di samping Kamui menoleh ke Hijikata yang berada di belakang menyusul mereka berdua. "Oy ada apa ini, mayones? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada objek asing begini?"

' _Hijikata?'_

"Aneh sekali." Hijikata akhirnya maju untuk melihat si _objek_ asing yang tidak pernah masuk ke program _game_ buatan Nee-sama keempat karakter dua dimensi itu.

Merasa aneh dan tidak jelas mengenai apa yang terjadi sekarang, Gintoki yang tidak sabaran mulai kebingungan. "Kalian ngomongin apa sih?! Terus gua di mana?! Gua sumpah tadi nggak di sini! Sejak kapan kamar gua yang lebarnya cuma seupil bisa luas selebar padang teletabis gini?!"

"Ohh kalau itu..."

Keempat karakter _ikemen_ buatanmu langsung menekuk lutut mereka di depan Gintoki yang masih duduk di atas rumput tempatnya tertidur tadi.

"Selamat datang di dunia _Game Date Simulation_!"

Rahang Gintoki langsung jatuh secara otomatis saat mendengar kata _Game Date Simulation._

"NNAAAANNNNIIIII?!"

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


End file.
